Recess: College Drabbles
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Just some drabbles about our Recess Gang pals set during their college years. Mostly fluff about T.J. Detweiler and Ashley Spinelli. Please R&R!
1. College Causes

**Author's Notes: So this is my first time writing for a fandom outside the Teen Titans. I found a list of College AU prompts and they really inspired me to write about the Recess gang. Mostly, because my love for one of my childhood OTP's has been rekindled. Yes, that would be T.J. Detweiler and Ashley Spinelli. So most of these drabbles will be fluff centered around them. This is mainly for fun and to give myself some much needed Detweiler x Spinelli fluff. Please remember to read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm spring Saturday at the University of Arkansas. Although the classrooms were absent of life, the streets, shops and dorms around the campus were buzzing with young adults. On such a nice day, and without classes in session, who could blame the young men and women from enjoying themselves? Unfortunately, though, this wonderful day was slipping on by and a certain young man was not going to sit quietly as it happened.

"Spinnnn!" T.J. Detweiler wined as he followed his girlfriend around the campus like a lost puppy. "Can we _please_ take break now?"

"Shut it, Teej!"

"But Babe I'm booored!"

"I said shut it, Teej!"

…

…

"Spinnn…"

"Teej, I love you, but if you ask me that again one more time I will clobber you." Ashley Spinelli warned her boyfriend as she continued to hang up flyers around the campus.

"Aww, you said you love me!" T.J. teased her. Spinelli stopped dead in her tracks and a blush crept on her face. She turned around and faced T.J. with a scowl.

"Why I outta!" She said as she shook her fist at him.

"Outta what, Spin? Hit me? I'd love to see you try!" T.J. crossed his arms and smirked at her. The two stared each other down until Spinelli finally relaxed. Letting out a sigh, she looked away from her boyfriend, before she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Teej. I know you really wanted to do something special today, but I couldn't let the Art Educators Association down. They needed me to put up these flyers for our annual fundraiser, and I just couldn't say no. And believe me, I tried! Anyway, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'll understand if you want to go try and make the most of what's left of your Saturday."

Once again, no matter what T.J.'s original thoughts or intentions may have been, all logic flew out the window when his beloved Spinelli gave him that _look_. The I'm-sorry-for-being-such-a-gorgeous-amazing-loving-person look. All it takes is that look to make him putty in her hand, and they both knew it.

"Oh Spin, you know I'd do anything for ya." He said lovingly as he gently took her chin and tilted her head up to look each other in the eyes. "And ya know that nothing makes my day more special than spending it with my girl."

Spinelli blushed once again, and started to fidget under his strong gaze. "Jeez Teej, you need to lay off those chick-flicks. You're starting to sound like them." She teased causing him to chuckle at her.

"Sorry, Babe, but it's you that makes my brain turn to mush." He winked at her, making her blush even more. "Look, I know this whole art fundraiser thing is important to ya, so why don't you give me some of those flyers, let me help ya hang them up, and then we can go catch a movie?"

"Yeah, I'd like that…thank you T.J." Spinelli said as she gratefully handed half her stack of flyers to him, which he happily accepted.

"No problem, Spin! Anything for my girl!" He said before he gave her a quick kiss and darted off to the nearest bystander. He was just close enough for her to hear what he said to the stranger.

"Look, I'm really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flyer, even if I have to shove it down your throat."

Now there was the T.J. she knew and loved.


	2. Co-ed Dorms

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story! I appreciate all your kind words! Special shout out to my new friend and fellow author, bearhow, for being the first to review! I forgot to do this before, but from now on the prompt idea that inspired the drabble will be in bold. Anyway, as always please read and review! I added a little humor at the end of this one, because why not? Enjoy!**

* * *

Ashley Spinelli was one tough cookie. Sure, she was not the tall or physically the strongest in her circle of friends, but she never liked to _feel_ that way. She despised being weak and she loathed having anything associated with weakness. Unfortunately, this included asking for help. It did not matter what the situation was or how badly she need a hand; asking for help was just not on Spinelli's radar. For Spinelli, asking for help, even from those closest to her, made her feel vulnerable, and she'd be damned if anyone thought for even a moment that she was just that.

However, tonight she found herself caught between a rock and a hard place. It was just after mid-night at the University of Arkansas co-ed dormitory. Most students were tucked away in their respective bedrooms for the night. A few may have been still up doing some last minute study for any major tests coming up. Spinelli knew that there were at least two residents who were still up, but for an entirely different reason.

"I guess that's just one of the downsides to living in a _co-ed_ dormitory." She thought to herself as she made her way up the stairs of the building.

On the next floor up, the halls of the dormitory were empty and dark. Only a few security lights were illuminating the way. Spinelli trudged on, searching for the room that would be her refuge. She did her best to stay silent as she sneaked past the many other rooms down the hall. The last thing she wanted was to be caught wondering down the halls of the boys half of the dormitory in the middle of the night. She was _not_ going to be given a reputation as the resident slut. She was, after all, the one that openly talked trash about those type of girls on a daily bases.

After what felt like hours to the spunky Italian female, she finally made it to her intended destination. After making her long trek up there, she still hesitated to take the next necessary step. She hated this. She couldn't stand it. But what other option did she have? She couldn't go back to her dorm and she was sure as heck not going to risk being caught sleeping on the couch in the common room. So that left only one other option. Slowly, she lifted up her fist and gave the door in front of her a gentle knock. She waited a moment, listening for the sound of feet moving or any sign of life, but none came. She let out a sigh, looked around to make sure the ghost was clear, then reached up and gave the door another knock, this time slightly louder than the first. All that followed was the sound of moan that was muffled by the door. She gave the door one more knock before she could hear the familiar sound of his voice.

"Just a second!" He said from the other side of the door, his voice sounding rough and tired. Spinelli waited patiently as she listened to the muffled sounds of him standing up off his spring mattress and the shuffling of his feet as he came up to the door. With the sound of a click, the door was pulled back revealing an average height, dirty-blonde haired young man dressed in nothing more than an old t-shirt and SpongeBob boxer shorts. Spinelli would have laughed at the sight of him if she were not already too embraced by the whole ordeal. He looked down at her with a surprised expression. He too noticed her own revealing sleeping attire and blushed.

"Uh, hey Spin! Um…what'cha doing up here?" He asked confused. After all, it was not every day his smoking hot girlfriend showed up at his doorstep wearing nothing more than a tank top, booty shorts, and fluffy bunny slippers. The girl fidgeted with the pillow and blank that she held against her in her arms. She had rehearsed what she was going to say a thousand times before coming up here, and yet in the moment, her mind went blank.

"I…um…" She stumbled out her words, unsure what to say. She watched as her boyfriend raised an eyebrow at her curiously. **"My roommate's boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor."** She finally blurted out. _"Smooth one Spinelli."_ She thought to herself.

"You…you want to sleep in here, with me?" He asked. This time it was Spinelli's turn to blush.

"Don't make it sound weird, Teej. I just need a place to sleep. My roommate came back from her date drunk as a sailor and the two of them are getting it on in there, so I had to leave. Please, it's just for one night?"

It took a minute for T.J.'s tired mind to comprehend what his girlfriend had just relayed to him. After a moment though, it finally registered to him what was going on. "Of course you can, Spin." He said as he stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. "Please, come in."

Giving him a grateful smile, she entered his room. His room was the same set-up as her own, with two separate twin beds and a desk. The second bed was for his own roommate, who just so happened to be working a night shift, leaving the room all to T.J. for the night. T.J. shut the door closed behind her, and made his way over to his roommate's bed.

"If you want to Spin, you can sleep in Chuck's bed. He won't mind." He said as he started clearing up all of his roommate's junk that was left scattered on the bed. Spinelli considered it for a moment, but the sight of T.J. moving a molding slice of pizza from the bed quickly ended that idea.

"Um…thanks Teej, but I think I'd rather sleep on the floor." She told him as she began to make room for herself on the floor. T.J. stared at her as she moved the clothes that were scattered on the floor and then proceeded to lay her blanket down and crawl on top of it. "Uh…Spin?" He questioned.

"Yeah Teej?" She looked up at him, completely oblivious to the awkwardness of it all.

"Um…well…are you _sure_ you want to sleep on the floor?" He pressed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I am definitely not sleeping on that pigsty Chuck calls a bed. Does he really sleep in that mess?" She asked with disgust as she motioned to the spare bed.

T.J. laughed at her comment. "You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen him sleep in it." They both shared a long laugh that helped break some of the awkwardness. Once they settled down, T.J. worked up enough courage to ask the elephant in the room. "Spin, why don't you just sleep with me?"

"Excuse me?" Spinelli looked at him sternly. T.J. gulped.

"Sorry, bad choice of words. I meant, why don't you just share my bed?" He rephrased.

"Really? You'd be okay with that?" She questioned him.

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought that would make this awkward." She admitted bashfully.

"Seriously, Spin? My girlfriend sleeping on my floor like a dog is awkward. Having my girlfriend sleep in my bed is every guys dream." T.J. explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Once again, that night, Spinelli blushed.

"Okay, but no funny business." She conceded as she stood up, grabbed her pillow and followed him onto the bed.

"You have my word." He promised has he excitedly slide into bed next her.

"Just sleeping?" She pressed as he pulled the covers over them.

"Just sleeping." He repeated as he reached over to his nightstand and turned off the lamb light.

*The next morning*

Chuck was just getting back from a long night of work when he opened the door to his dorm. He was looking forward to snoozing the day away while his roommate was off doing who knows what. That was one of the benefits of working at night. It meant having the whole room all to himself during the day. At least, that what he thought would happen. His hopes were crushed though when he walked into the room, only to find his roommate fast asleep with a _girl_ wrapped in his arms. A very happy, very naked girl. Chuck sighed as he left the room and closed the door. _"Guess I'm sleeping in the common room."_ He thought to himself as he made his way down the hall.


	3. The Library

**Author's Notes: Thank you, to all who have made reviews! Always appreciative of the kind words! This next drabble is a little smutty, so fair warning. I'm not really into any other ship in the Recess fandom, but I wanted T.J. and Spinelli to have a side role in this one, so I made it more of a Vince x Gretchen drabble since that seems to be the next most popular ship in this fandom. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Prompt: We're studying in the library, there are two people very obviously doing it in the stacks, and we keep sharing embarrassed glances.**

The library was usually filled with students cramming for exams, researching projects, or simply taking advantage of the quite atmosphere to catch up on some homework. However, with today being a Saturday and most students out enjoying his or hers weekend, the library was nearly bare. Only those truly dedicated to his or hers education or those who were terribly behind on his or hers homework would spend their Saturday in the college library. Unless, you were Gretchen Gundler, that is.

Gretchen sat towards the back of the library, with books piled high on the table in front of her. She currently had her nose stuffed in book on Advanced Organic Chemistry, completely oblivious to the African American man approaching her.

"Gretchen, is that you?" The man asked in a deep, but friendly voice. Gretchen broke away from her book to acknowledge him.

"Vince?" She questioned with a surprised look on her face.

"The one and only!" He joked. "Mind if sit with ya?" He asked gesturing to the empty chair across from her.

"Oh, no go ahead."

"Thanks!" He smiled gratefully as he took a seat and sat his own pile of textbooks down beside him on the table. "So, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well I most definitely wasn't expecting you to be here either." She said in a teasing tone.

"Well I guess you got me there. Unfortunately, I have this paper on advanced economic theory that's due on Monday." Vince explained.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Gretchen said, nodding her head in response.

"Yeah, you know me, if it's not done last minute, it wasn't done by Vincent." He joked, causing Gretchen to laugh.

"But your name isn't Vincent!" She exclaimed in-between laughs. Vince laughed alongside her, and the two did not stop until a strange noise cut them off.

" _Aughhhhh!"_

Vince and Gretchen both froze at the sound of a loud moan.

" _Uh, ungh, ungh…"_

The two stared at each as their faces paled.

" _Mmm! Ooooh!"_

"You have got to be kidding me." Vince stated flabbergasted.

"I know right? This is a library, not a honeymoon suite!" Gretchen complained.

"Is no place sacred?" Vince added.

" _Uh, uh, uh, AUGH..."_

"Apparently not." Gretchen answered.

" _Yes, yes..."_

"Alright that's it, I'm done!" Vince exclaimed as he stood up and collected his books.

"I concur!" Gretchen copied him, and the two hurried out of the library. The two students walked down the cement stairs of the library entrance. They stopped at the end of the stairs and shared a nervous glance with each other.

"So…"

"So…"

Vince rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um…I'm going to go to the coffee shop down the street. Would you…would you like to join me?" He asked the red head.

Gretchen's cheeks darkened. "I…I would like that."

Vince's face instantly brightens up. "Great!" He said happily, as he took Gretchen's hand and lend her away from the building. "You know, I can't help but wonder who in their right mind would want to get it on in a _library_?"

"Who knows…"

 _Back in the David W. Mullins Library…_

"Oh Teej…faster…faster!"

"Shh, Spin! Someone will hear you."

"Shut up and do as I say or I'll do it myself!"

"Whatever you say, Babe."


	4. College Party

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. School and work had me busy this past week. I'll try and work on something special for Valentine's Day on Tuesday. Hopefully, I'll have time to come up with something. If you guys want to send me some ideas, I would love to here them! Send them as a PM, please. As always, enjoy and don't forget to R &R! Thank you!**

* * *

" **You peed on my car. You were drunk. I was in the car. There will be hell to pay."**

The bumming sounds of dance music played throughout and around the mansion. Young adults of varies ages either danced along to the loud music or somehow ignored it and did their own thing. Some were standing around or sitting down talking idling to one another. Others were playing drinking games, or doing sinful things in the darker corners or bedrooms. Outside, more college students were talking and messing around. Some even opted to swim in the extra large, expensive swimming pool. The smell of alcohol and smoke covered the area and the sights and sounds were enough to make any normal person overwhelmed. Only two young people seemed to care though. As everyone else continued to enjoy the party, these two young lovers slipped out and escaped to a red, 1998 Chevy Silverado parked carelessly on the lawn.

"Man, this has turned out to be quite the party." The blue-eyed and dirty blonde haired man said as he slid in the driver's seat of the truck and shut the door.

"I know right? I'm just glad we were able to sneak away for a little while." The raven-haired, tan-skinned young women said as she slid in next to him in the passenger's seat and shut her own door. It was cool out, so there was no need to turn on the truck.

"Yeah, the noise I can handle, but it was the crowd that was really starting to get to me." He added as he stretched his arm and rested it on the girl's shoulders. Instinctively, the girl scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me about it." She yawned. The man smiled down at her.

"Do my eyes perceive me, or is the great Spinelli actually too tired to party?" He teased her.

"It's an Ashley party…of course I'm exhausted." Spinelli said only half-interested in the conversation. "Can we go home now?" Again, she yawned as if to prove she needed to go to bed. The man shook his head.

"No can do, Spin. I still can feel the buzz in my head. Wouldn't be safe for me to drive right now."

"Then I'll drive." She said has she held out her hand, waiting for him to give her the keys.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

The two stared each other down and the atmosphere suddenly became very tense. Then, without any warning, T.J. lunged forward and began to attack Spinelli with his mad tickling.

"T.J! Stop it!" The poor girl cried out as she tried to push him away from her.

"Come on, Spin! Where's my tough little cookie, huh?"

"Teej…please…I can't…breathe!" She gasped in between her fits of laughter.

T.J. opened his mouth, about to reply, when a loud drizzling sound interrupted their little tickle fight. Both their heads snapped up and starred at the source of the sound.

"T.J.? Spinelli? What are you two doing in the bathroom?" A pale, blonde man asked in a hazy voice as he clumsily pulled up his pants.

"Gus, did you just pee on my truck?" T.J. asked through gritted teeth.

"Your truck?" Gus sharply turned from side to side, then his eyes widen comically. "Woah, how'd I get outside?"

"You're died meat, Griswald!" T.J. hollered as he jumped out of the truck and chased a very scared Gus back into the house, with an equally ticked off Spinelli at his heals.


	5. The Fire Alarm

**Author's Notes: In case you guys missed it, I posted a special Valentine's Day drabble separately tiled, "My Serious Valentine." If you haven't done so already, please go check it out! By the way, if any of you have any ideas for a drabble, feel free to send them to me as a private message! I love these little prompts, so if you have a crazy or wacky prompt idea like the one's I've been doing, then please send it my way! I'm coming to the end of my current list, so if you want more, send them to me! Anyway, a big thank you to those who have favored/followed/reviewed this story! Please keep up the good work! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's 3am, in the dead of winter, some motherfucker pulled/set off the fire alarm and I am being very vocal about how I'm going to make that fucker pay.**

3:00 AM in the middle of winter in Arkansas was not an ideal time to be outside. Even college students, who were known for their late night outings, were hiding out in the warmth of their dorms. At least, they were, until the sudden blaring of an alarm woke up an entire dormitory. Red and white lights flashed and an ear piercing beeping sounded throughout the halls. Sleepy students still dressed in their pajamas, began to exit their rooms and head towards the stairs or doors. There were groans and moans as the young men and women trudged through the halls with jackets, robes, or blankets covering them in preparation of the cold that they were forced to meet. However, only one voice was going to be heard above all the others.

That voice being none other than a very angry Ashley Spinelli.

"What the hell is that noise?" Spinelli growled as she broke her boyfriend's embrace and sat up in bed.

"Oh crap! Spin, that's the fire alarm!" Her boyfriend, T.J. Detweiler, jumped up in alarm and began quickly throwing on some clothes.

"Teej, what the hell are you doing?" Spinelli asked in annoyance as she stayed seated in bed, watching him freak out.

"What do you me, what am I doing? What the hell are _you_ doing? Get dressed, we have to go!" He said as he tossed her pajamas over to her. She glanced down at the piece of suggestive clothing, then looked back at him with a deadly glare.

"I am _not_ wearing this outside!"

"Ashley Spinelli, you have exactly 30 seconds to put something on before I drag you out of here." T.J. threatened.

"Ugh! Fine!" Spinelli groaned as she stood up off the bed and slid on the silky lingerie that she had worn earlier that night. She also grabbed her favorite fluffy blanket and wrapped it around her small frame in order to hide her skimpy clothing from unwanted eyes.

"Ready?" T.J. asked her, while simultaneously grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. The cranky girl let out a very loud groan as they pushed their way through the crowd of students heading for the emergency exit.

As soon as the pair stepped outside, the cold winter air hit them like a truck. Both of them dropping some very inappropriate words.

"What the hell, T.J.! I don't see any damn fire!" Spinelli shouted as she scanned the building for any signs of smoke or burning.

T.J. shrugged. "Don't blame me, Spin. Someone must have pulled the alarm."

"WHAT!" Spinelli screeched, making those around the couple turn to watch the scene.

"Spin, please, people are staring." T.J. said in a hushed voice so only she could hear.

"Do I look like care if these half-wits are watching me?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm going back inside and tomorrow I'll hunt down the kid that did this and introduce him to madam fist!" She declared as she began to storm back into the building.

"Babe wait!" T.J. grabbed her forearm and pulled her back over to him. "You can't go back in until they give the green light."

Spinelli yanked her arm down and broke his grasp. "But there's no fire! You said it yourself! Why should I wait around in the freezing cold for some bozo to tell me what I already know?"

T.J. sighed, gently wrapped his strong arms around Spinelli's petite frame, and pulled her in for an embrace. She knew what he was doing, but allowed him to hold her anyway. After all, it was freezing out and being this close to the young man kept her nice and warm. "Look Spin, I know you're royally miffed right now, but please just try to relax for a few more minutes. They just have to finish a sweep through of the building and then we can go back inside."

Instead of yelling back at him, she simply buried her head in his chest and muttered three simple words. "But I'm cold."

T.J. tried very, very hard not to laugh at his girlfriend's uncharacteristic whining. He knew that if she caught him laughing at her it would only set her off again. So instead, he just held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Well then I guess once we're in our room, I'll have to warm you up."

Spinelli blushed at his suggestive comment, but decided to play along.

"You better."


	6. Health Class

**Author's Notes: So sorry guys about posting the wrong chapter. That was a one-shot I had finished posting right before updating this story. I apologize for the confusion. Thank you, JACK5T3R, for bringing the problem to my attention.**

* * *

T.J. and Spinelli walked hand and hand down the pathways of the university. They were chatting about their latest class, Introduction to Human Health. For whatever reason, the university felt that the students needed to learn about "reproductive safety," even though they were adults who have already had the sex talk in middle school, high school and at home. It used to be awkward and torturous, but now that ninety percent of the class has experienced intercourse at least once in their lives, it was just plain boring. T.J. and Spinelli were the only ones that found it hilarious. They each took a turn at whispering to the other naughty remarks throughout the whole lecture.

"Teej, I don't think I can make it to the dorms." Whispered the raven-haired women so that only her boyfriend could hear her.

"Come on, Spin, we're almost there." T.J. whispered back. Spinelli began to pull on the man's arm like a child.

"But Teej…" She whined. "I _need_ you. _Now_."

T.J. blushed madly, but couldn't shake off the stupid, boyish grin that was plastered to his face. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling just as "needy" as her. Unlike his frisky girlfriend, he was willing to wait ten minutes until they arrived at his dorm room.

"Spin, we can't just go at like rabbits in the middle of campus. Just keep walking, we're almost there."

She pouted at him as he practically dragged her through the campus. She didn't say anything else as they hurried down the courtyard. They approached a building that they had to cut through in order to get to the dormitory. They walked in, and as they made their way through the building, Spinelli suddenly yanked T.J. to the side and pulled him into a single-stall restroom.

"Woah! Spin, what the heck?" He scolded her. "This is a teacher restroom!"

She looked up to him with a wicked grin that sent shivers down his spine. "I know, isn't perfect!" She exclaimed as she reached behind her and locked the door. "It even locks from the inside." Her eyes were clouded with lust as she pounced on the unsuspecting man as began kissing him feverously.

T.J., being fueled by his own need, kissed her back with almost equal amounts of passion. He pushed her against the wall, and his hands began to drift downwards. Her own hands through aside her purse, and tore of his jacket, and then his shirt. Her own jacket and shirt followed as their make-out session escalated. Spinelli reached down and began to unbutton her lover's jeans. A single thought entered T.J.'s mind and it was enough to make him pull away reluctantly.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Spinelli questioned in an impatient voice.

"I-I don't have a condom." He admitted shyly. Spinelli let out a laugh as she reached for her purse. She opened it up, and inside where about 50 individually wrapped condoms. "I saw a bowl of them just sitting on the professor's desk, so naturally I just had to relieve the professor of his bounty."

"Spinelli…you stole condoms from our _health_ professor?"

She just blinked at him like it was the most logically thing in the world. They stared at each other for a few moments, before he burst into laughter.

"Gash, I love you." He said as pushed her back against the wall and continued to smoother her face with kisses.


	7. Jealousy

**Author's Notes: So I have ran out of prompts, so from this point on, I will only be adding to this story whenever an idea comes to mind that fits the college theme. If you have an idea, feel free to message me and if I like it, I may write. Anyway, please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Spinelli sat in back-right corner of the science lab with her head being propped up against her left hand. Her right hand held a sharpened pencil that was currently doodling in her journal, of which she was supposed to be taking notes. Sitting next to her, pretending to be listening to the professor's lecture, but in actuality watching her draw with great fascination, was her longtime boyfriend, T.J. Detweiler. Spinelli knew he was watching her, but she paid no heed to it. Sometimes, she actually enjoyed having him watch, because she loved the look of absolute amazement that he would give her as she scribbled across the page. He always had that look whenever he watched her express herself through the arts, rather it is drawing, painting, welding, or even singing. He was definitely her biggest fan. Therefore, the only concern she had about him starring at her was the fact that he was supposed to be the one taking notes for her to read over later. She made a mental note to scold him about it later.

As she continued to get lost in her thoughts, she suddenly became painfully aware of the absence of her lovers gaze. Looking up to see what had stolen his precious attention, anger filled her mind as she saw some blond chick sitting in the table diagonal of her. She was shamefully flirting, with one hand twirling her long, blond locks and the other hand applying a thick coat of lip-gloss on her full, red lips. The attractive women had her eyes locked on the innocent boy that was sitting next to his very irked girlfriend.

" _Little tramp!"_ Spinelli thought angrily as she starred daggers at the blond floosy, who either was too dense to take a hint, or too self-absorbed to care.

She wanted to scream at the girl, to storm over there and introduce her to her good friend, Madam Fist, but instead she tried to talk herself down. _"Let her play dirty. Teej is clearly head-over-heels for you. No way he'd buy into the crap she's doing. Besides, she's not even his type."_ It was true that she was not T.J.'s type. He liked girls who could handle themselves. Girls who could easily hangout with the guys and still rock a mini-skirt. Girls who could stand up for themselves and were always willing to stand up for others. Girls like Spinelli, who was all these things and more. He would never go for some blonde trash that was probably just looking for a trophy to bring to the club and a one-night-stand.

With these thoughts running through her head, she was beginning to calm down and go back to her doodling, but all her logic and reason flew out the door when she saw T.J. send the hot-mess a friendly smile and wave. The blonde-haired woman nearly swooned at the little display of kindness that she no doubt took way out of contexts. T.J. was a good person, and he was always looking for the best in people. Sometimes, however, this caused him to miss the obvious bad intentions of certain people. It was a flaw that often drove Spinelli crazy.

"Spin, you okay?" T.J.'s concerned whisper broke her from her thoughts. She shot the girl another glare before turning her attention to her worried boyfriend.

"Just peachy." She whispered back through clenched teeth. Instead of replying, T.J. reached over and wrapped his hand over her own.

"If you dig your nails into that pencil any further, you'll be stuck with a swig." He told her gently.

It was then she realized that she had been whittling her pencil with her figure nails, a habit of hers whenever she was about to lose it. She let her pencil drop to the table, wrapped her arms across her chest and leaned back into her chair. T.J. watched her with a slight smirk, amused at his girlfriend's childish behavior.

"Now are you going to tell me what's bugging you, or am I going to have to wait until later tonight when you finally explode?" He asked her jokingly.

She didn't reply at first. Instead, she looked back over to the woman who was staring intently at the couple with a smirk on her face. Spinelli felt her blood begin to boil as she realized the little tramp was flirting with a man she _knew_ was taken. T.J. followed her angry gaze. When he saw who was on the receiving end of his girlfriend's fury, he had to suppress a laugh. The idea that _Spinelli_ is jealous is enough to send any person into a fit of laughter. To T.J., Spinelli was the most beautiful, talented, and amazing women on the planet, no, galaxy. There was no way any girl could possibly compare to her. Why couldn't she see that?

"Oh well, guess I better put out this fire, before someone gets burned." He thought. In one quick motion, T.J. leaned over, wrapped his hands around Spinelli's face and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. Spinelli was shocked to say the least, but after a few seconds pasted, she instinctively melted into the kiss. Their improvised make-out session was soon interrupted by the obnoxious sound of someone clearing his or her throat. The pair quickly separated, and looked away from each other; both blushing in embarrassment. The source of their interruption, Professor Weber, glared at them from the front of his class.

"Mr. Detweiler, Ms. Spinelli, I know that the process of mitosis can be quite the turn on, but please try to hold your _excitement_ for outside the classroom." The professor scolded, causing the class to burst into laughter. Only three people were not laughing, two of which were too embraced to say anything and one who was too ticked off at being shut down to laugh. As the couple watched the girl turn to her friend to complain, only one thought was on their mind.

" _Tender."_


	8. Finals Week

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I had finals to finish up, as well as writing for BBRae Week, which took up most of my writing time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little drabble! Just some good old TJSpin fluff from an idea I got from Tumblr.**

* * *

 _ **Finals Week**_

"You can do this, T.J. You studied, you came prepared, you did all the homework and practice tests. You did everything you could possibly do to pass this test. You got this, man."

T.J. Detweiler sat at his desk beside the window. He was one of the first to arrive in the classroom, with only a few other students sitting scattered across the room. They all avoided eye contact with the other, and minded their own business, while all having the same anxious thoughts running through their heads. Under normal conditions, T.J. would never be caught dead in class this early in the morning, but desperate times called for desperate measures. In this case, showing up to class early to take a final exam that would determine if he would graduate college on time.

He and his fiancé spent the whole weekend studying together, helping him prepare for this major test. He was not quite sure when it happened, but at some point, she had become an expert studier. She made him flash cards, notes, study games, the works. If he did pass this test, he would owe it all to his remarkable girlfriend. Unfortunately, that was a pretty big if. She was an amazing help, but teaching him anything was the ultimate challenge. So here he was, spending his Monday morning waiting in a classroom for his professor to come in and pass out the vain of his existence – tests.

"Just take deep breaths, and stay focused. It's just a test, it's just a test, it's just a –"

"Good morning, class!" The cheery voice of his professor greeted the room of students, and snapped T.J. out of his thoughts. T.J. did a quick scan of his surroundings and noticed that the classroom was now mostly filled with his fellow classmates. Most looked tired and bored, while others looked either nervous or hyper from a caffeine boost no doubt.

"Alright class, you all know the rules. Bookbags against the wall, cell phones off, no food or drinks except for water, and make sure you have a number 2 pencil." The teacher recited the rules from memory. Students quickly obeyed by pulling out their cell phones and shutting them off, zipping up their bookbags and stowing them in the closest available space against the wall, and setting aside any remainder of their breakfast. T.J. checked to make sure he was in compliance with the professors instructions.

"Alright, everything is in my bag and put away. I should be good…wait, where is my pencil?" T.J. began frantically searching his desk and then his seat, but could not find the writing utensil. "Oh no, what do I do? What do I do?"

"Mr. Detweiler, do you need something?" The professor asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Her original perky attitude disappearing as she watched the young man making a ruckus in her classroom.

T.J. looked up at the instructor, who was standing above him, scowling. T.J. felt a blush rise up his cheeks, and he slowly sat back down in his seat and met the women's judgmental glare. "My bad, Professor Maddingly. It's just that, I seemed to have misplaced my pencil. You wouldn't happen to have a spare, would you?" The man asked in a sickenly sweet voice and a Cheshire-like grin.

The women scuffed at him, but walked over to her desk, grabbed a pencil, and walked back over to the young man, handing the writing utensil over begrudgingly. T.J. happily accepted the pencil and thanked the professor, who simply rolled her eyes at him as she returned to her spot in front of the classroom. She picked up a large stack of papers and began passing them out to each student. When a copy finally landed on T.J.'s desk, he stared blankly at the document for a moment, then a wave of panic washed over him.

"Oh no! I studied this, I know I did! Why can't I remember the answer?" His mind was suddenly in turmoil as he fought with his mind to recover the information he so desperately needed. While his mind was in the process of combusting, a gentle knock broke his thoughts and made him jump in his seat. When he looked up his eyes met the deep brown eyes of a certain petite, raven-haired female.

"Spinelli?" He mouthed as he stared at her through the window, a surprised look on his face.

The women outside simply waved at him, then she stepped back and held up a white poster board that read, "You got this Babe!" in big, bright red letters. T.J.'s jaw hung open and his expression was filled with both shock and awe at the sight of his girlfriend's gesture.

Over at her desk, the professor looked up from her book and scrunched up her face with disapproval. The professor stood up and made her way towards the hanging rope that controlled the blinds. Right before she could close them, blocking off the outside world for good, T.J. watched as Spinelli let go of one side of the sign, and used her free hand to blow him a kiss. Then, just as quickly as she came she vanished, plastic white blinds now at the center of his vision. T.J. wore a goofy, boyish grin as he turned his attention back to the test. He reread the first question, and suddenly what felt like a light bulb flickered on in his head.


End file.
